Path from Radiance
by Tropia Fira
Summary: A basic novelastion of what happens after Radiant Dawn. Please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

Fire Emblem

End of Radiance

Notes

I would firstly like to say to all my fans, that I'm sorry that I'm postponing Locked in a Castle, but I had some great ideas. I will eventually get back to Locked in a Castle, but right now I'm going for a new story. What happens after Radiant Dawn? Find out here. But first, I would like to say that I would have put visual rape and sex scenes, but instead I've decided to make them non-graphic. And on a last note I do have some pairings which happened in the game, as well as my own. Example: (game's) Micaiah/Sothe (Mine) Edward/Mia.

Disclaimer: I do not own Fire Emblem, or Nintendo. But if I did...

* * *

Nephenee sighed, living without battle and constantly repairing was no fun at all... She sighed once more, and then turned around, picking up some nails and a hammer. She slowly walked over to a broken house, and looked at it. "Why won't you go away? Arggh, I hate this!"

"Hi Nephie!

"Oh, hi, Heather. What are doing here? I thought you were out sick..."

"Oh, I just said that to get out of work. Anyhow, I thought you would like to leave this dump. I have enough gold to live for a few months out in the forests!"

"Uhh, Heather, I like you and all that, but I don't like the forests. There are bears and things out there..."

"Oh! You get so cute when you get scared! Well, ok. But I'll be waiting for you at home!" And, with that, Heather bent down, and kissed Nephenee on the cheek.

"Hey! Don't ever do that without telling me first!" Said Nephenee, recoiling.

"Awww, since we are lesbians, I thought that we were dating... Are you crushing my heart?"

"No, Heather... It's just that..."

"Oh save it... I don't mind. But I will be waiting at our house. Byyee!" Sang Heather, oblivious to the scandalized look on Nephenee's face.

"That dang girl. But, I do like her, and I can't wait to get home."

After a long, and hard day's work repairing towns, Nephenee wanted to go straight home, but Elincia had a different opinion. "Nephenee, I want you to stay here overnight. Travel back to your home at 

Dawn, you know that Marauders, and Rapists roam the forests at night, looking for a person to rape, or mug. "

"Your Majesty, I have no fear of either of those. I am strong enough to protect myself tonight. And somebody expects me home tonight..."

"Well, I'm sorry, but your going to have to stay here. I command it."

"Queen! Oh, alright... Where's my room, Queen?"

"Ah, right over there. Across the courtyard."

"Thanks, I guess..."

Edward sighed, he had been helping rebuild Daein for months, and yet there was still hardly any change to the city. He turned around, wistfully watching a group of kids play in ruins. He sighed again, and turned back to his work. "At least when I get home, I have a hot dinner and a loving wife..." He thought, dejectingly. "The only good thing about rebuilding is that when Mia gives birth, my child is going to live a full life, outside of war, and rebuilding. He then smiled at the thought of him being a father. Nolan already a Step-Father of two fine young boys. He had met his future-wife when at the Fish Market, buying food for all the workers. She had been running the store, and then one thing led to another. Suddenly Edward was jostled out of his thoughts by: "Eddie! Start moving your weight!" Edward sighed, and then shouted back at Leonardo, "Shut up, square! I'm on my break!" Leonardo smiled, and then turned away from him. After a few more hours of tedious work, Edward was trudging home, in the rain. "Argh! Why did it have to rain?! It could've rained when I got home! Gyargh!" He shouted, in frustration. Finally, he managed to brave his way through the storm, and to his house, a cheerful-looking cottage overlooking a large forest. "Mia? Are you there? I'm hungry, wet, and cold... Let me in..."

"Eddie? Oh, I'm so glad your back!" Mia kissed him, and then said. "Dinner is still hot! C'mon in, honey!" Edward smiled, Mia was a great cook. "Ok, it's all here... Beef Stew, and wild onions! I've already had some, though..."

"That's ok, dove. I don't mind."

"Ooh! You are just the nicest husband! And soon father! All the other kids will be envious of our daughter, won't they?"

"Daughter? Aren't you jumping to conclusions too fast? I mean, we had sex, but we don't even know if your pregnant yet..."

"Aww, I'm sure I are. And I'm sure it's a girl, when she's born!" Mia smiled, did a little twirl, and then said, "I'm going to bed, see you tomorrow."

"Don't you mean tonight? We share a bed."

"Of course! Sorry, I'll see you soon."

Edward smiled happily, and then returned to his stew, devouring it completely. "Ah," He sighed, "This is the life." He murmured, sitting back in his chair. "But I think it's time for bed." He pushed back his chair, pinched out all but one of the candles, and then took it into their bedroom. Hi grinned, seeing Mia, already asleep. He lay down beside her, wrapped his arm around her waist, and pinched out the candle.

* * *

Haar sighed. He and Jill and been going out for months, and then, all of a sudden, he saw her, French-kissing Sothe. As soon as he stepped back, she turned around, and saw him. At that point, when their eye's locked, Haar knew that she had slept with Sothe. "Jill... How... How could you? I thought that we had a relationship... I... I was going to propose to you... How could you?"

"Haar, I'm sorry, but it just wasn't working... You were never the fun type, you would never kiss me in inappropriate places, never have sex with me, you just weren't my type..."

"... Jill..." Haar looked up, angrily, a tear already falling from his good eye, "You little bitch! I knew that you had been cheating on me! That's why I wasn't fun! You had been cheating on me since we staeted going out! It's like you just wanted to torture me! Break my heart!"

"Haar, I-"

"Save it! I'm quitting the delivery company, you can find somebody else who knows how to fly a dragon expertly!"

"Haar!" But he had none of it. He just walked straight out of the shed, leaving Jill, and a stunned Sothe. Haar walked away angrily, blinking back tears. He would find a new job, and leave Deain. Leave it forever. He would go back to Begnion, or Crimea, to find a new job. "C'mon, you sack of scales. Let's go."

"(Huh? But Haar, I thought there weren't any delivery's today...)"

"Your right. We've quit the company. We're going to find a new job somewhere..."

"(Ooh! Can it be Hunting? Hey, boss, what's the matter, why did you quit the company?)"

"Jill cheated on me, how could I work with her?!"

"(I'm not sure boss. But are you sure that we're gonna find new jobs? I mean... It might be tough...)"

"Naw! It's easy to find a Dracolord job!"

"(If you say so, boss. All I'm saying is that we might have trouble and all...)" By now, They were flying high in the sky, Nevassa already a smudge on the horizon.

"Oh shut up. We're going to find new jobs. If we don't find new jobs in the first two weeks, I'll set you free."

"(Free... I've always wanted to fly free like a bird...)"

"Well, hate to say it, but you won't be doing much flying. Black dragons like you are rare in Tellius. If people find one, it's out of pure luck."

"(So, how did you find me?)"

"I found a dragon nest, and picked up an egg."

"(Ooohh. That explains a lot of things.)"

"It does?"

"(Yes, it does.)" After an hour or so of flying, Haar finally said,

"Ok, we're in Crimea now. Keep going for about thirty more minutes, and we'll hit Melior."

"(Ok, boss! I'm on it!)"

"Hrm, let's pay Nephenee a visit, I haven't seen her for a couple of months... I wonder how she's faring..."

"(What, boss?)"

"Oh, nothing. I just want to pay a visit to a friend." After abut 15 minutes of tedious flying, Haar and his dragon set down on the outskirts of Melior. "Ok, Bag-of-Scales. Time for me to chain you up."

"(Sigh, I hate being on the chain.)"

"It's the only way to get out of being stolen. You don't want to get stolen, do you?)"

"(Of course not, of course not!)" As the pair walked into Melior, Crimea's castle, people stopped and stared. A red, or green dragon was not out of the ordinary, but a black dragon? Those things were worth millions of gold. Any theif, or mugger would gladly set their sweaty hands on him, if not for Haar's deadly looking axe. "Hrm, I think she lived on Pomegranate Street, which is over by Watercrest Boulevard which is right on MapleHurst Avenue, where we are right now. Aha! There we are! Watercrest Boulevard!" As the two turned down Watercrest, a group of Outlaws had spotted the Dragon, and were inching closer and closer toward it. "And here we are!" Haar cautiously looked up at the large door, he looked at his dragon, shrugged, and then knocked. "Nephenee?! Are you in there?" The door swung open and Haar stood face to face with Nephenee. "Haar! What're you doing here?!"

"Heh, I just popped by to say hello. I'm in search of a job."

"Well, you could come in for a moment, do you want anything? An ale? A cup of tea?"

"No thanks, but I would like to rest my bones... Can I come in for a minute?"

"(Hey! Boss! Don't forget about me!)" But, sadly, Haar had left Carino outside, chained to a post.

"So, Nephenee, how's life been?"

"Well, It's been good. But what about you? Why are you needing a new job?"

"Jill cheated on me... Do you have anything in mind that I could do?"

"Well, I suppose there is always the quarry deliverys... They need some strong dragons, your's would be perfect for the job."

"Great! Where do I in-roll, and how much do I get paid?"

"You enrol at the quarry site, and I think your paid about 200 gold an hour. It's quite good, for people who need new jobs."

"That's perfect for me. Oh, one last thing, where _is _the quarry? I don't think it's here..."

"Oh, right. It's near the Griel Retreat."

"WHAT?! That's like, 1 hour flying! How am I supposed to do that everyday?!"

* * *

Heh, just to tell you all, I named Haar's dragon Carino, in case you were wondering. And Eddie and Mia got married! Awww, how sweet. Enjoy the next one, when it comes out!

CIAO

Munchlax


	2. Chappie 2

Hrm, Zihark died... Oopsiessss... Lolwut? Omg! Im writing a story! Oops...

Path from Radiance

Notes

Yay! I got Path to Radiance, is it? Anyways, I got the first Tellius Fire Emblem, right on Friday. I'm so happy... Ok, well, continuing my story, we left off with Haar going to get a job, right? Hrm, hrm... I'm sure that's where- Aha! I remember! Ok, get ready to have a reading explosion! Yay's!

Disclaimer: I do not own Fire Emblem or Nin10doh.

"WHAT?! That's like, 1 hour flying! How am I supposed to do that every day?!" Haar exclaimed, astounded!

"Sorry, but that's how it works... You work for either 4 or 3 day's every week. Every other day. On the one hand, it's a ton of work, on the other hand, it pay's really well, finding good dragon riders is really hard these days."

"Hmm, I see. So, how much would it pay again? It was something quite good, wasn't it?"

"It's ok, the repairs pay quite well, as well."

"How much, and why does the queen pay?"

"Because if people didn't want to they wouldn't do it. It's as simple as that."

"Uh, are you sure? How much do you get paid?"

"About 80 gold every half an hour. It's quite well paid, but not as good as transporters."

"I see. So, where can I en-roll?"

"Um, I think you go to the palace. Hm, I'll go with you, the King and Queen know me better."

"Ok, after you, Nephenee."

Edward was awakened by something nudging his arm. "What, is it morning already?" He moaned.

"Oh, he looks so cute when he sleeps. Eddie honey, wake up! You have a visitor!"

"What time is it? And what day is it?"

"It's 9 in the morning, and it's Sunday, your day of rest!"

"Oh, good. I've been longing for a day off forever! Who's my visitor?" Mia giggled, and then said,

"Oh, honey, you'll see, once you go into the living room."

"Ah, great. Where are my formal clothes, dear?"

"Right, I got them here. By the way, you should hurry up, this is one person you don't want to piss off."

"Ok, ok... Sheesh." Eddie sighed, pulling on his formal leggings, and tunic. After that was accomplished, he sighed, scratched an itch on his arm, and wandered into the living room. Then, his draw dropped. The queen and her husband where sitting in his living room. "Micaiah, my queen! What brings you here? And you as well, lord Sothe."

"Edward! I bring you good news. When we came in through the door, I saw immediately that Mia was pregnant! Good for you!" Micaiah exclaimed, as she heard him.

"Yes, Edward, soon you'll be a father. Doesn't that sound great. Oh, and since you'll be needing to look after Mia, we'll be sending you a weekly pouch of gold, for you won't be able to work."

"Lord, if I may, we do have a small house in Nevassa. We could move there, and I could continue my work, and still be near Mia."

"Oh, that's an even better idea! Plus, when you move into Nevassa good doctors will be around, not to mention my queen."

"Oh yes! I'll look after Mia, as payment for helping me liberate our fabulous country back in the bad days! She can have a small room in our castle, and I'll watch over her, day and night." Micaiah smiled.

"Queen, that would be a great honour. Thank you for assisting me."

"Don't mention it! I'm the one who's repaying a dept. I put you in great danger during our liberation." Edward smiled at Micaiah, and then looked at Sothe. Was it him, or did Sothe look un-easy... If it isn't my imagination, I'd say Sothe looked, nervous. I wonder why...

Jill smirked. Surprisingly, Micaiah hadn't worked out that she and Sothe were going out behind her back. Haar had already found out, but he didn't have the guts to tell. And Micaiah just wouldn't figure it out. Sadly, She and Sothe could never sleep together, but they still had great fun. She just couldn't wait till he came today, if he came. She always had to wait, to see if he would come. Most of the time, he did, but on occasion, he didn't and today just must be one of those days... She sighed, and then opened the shed door, for that was where she was. She stepped out of the shed, and felt a cold thing under her chin. "Stop right there! We've got evidence that you and Sothe were cheating on both wife and boyfriend!"

"What?! Who are you?!" She spat.

"Oh, you don't recognise me? That's sad. I was a rider of Daein. Wearing white armour. Remember?"

"Tauroneo! Bastard! Let me go! Sothe hates Micaiah, he loves me! And I'll be queen soon!"

"Really? That would be a bad blow for our already trashed Country. Don't you think?" Tauroneo raised his eyebrow.

"Get away from me! Where is Sothe, he'll protect me!"

"I'm afraid Sothe is dead. Micaiah found out, after my good friend Edward said that he looked quite strange. She looked into his heart, and found out. I'm afraid he's dead. Just like you're going to be soon."

"You don't have the guts!"

"Try me."

"Argh! I've had enough of th- guah!" Jill sank to the ground, grabbing wildly at her neck, trying to staunch the bleeding.

"I said you shouldn't resist. Sothe resisted against Aran. He was killed, immediately. No hesitation. Straight into the heart. I have made your last seconds full of suffer. Enjoy them."

"Gah! I... Won't... Go... Without taking YOU! Raaa!" And with that, Jill lunged at Tauroneo's un-protected neck with a hand-axe.

"Argh!" Tauroneo swung his lance instinctively at Jill's head. Thump. Tauroneo stared at Jill's headless body, slumping to the ground, slowly pumping out blood. "What have I done... I.. I... I've just beheaded someone... So brutally... Agh!" Tauroneo pulled out a knife, and pressed it against his neck.

"Stop that! Tauroneo, get a hold of yourself!"

"Zihark... I killed Jill in a brutal way... How can I live now?!

"Tauroneo, you're just going to have to bear it. Don't commit suicide. You're needed here, in the middle world, not in the Overworld."

"Zihark!" Tauroneo swung out with his hand, and knocked Zihark back into some barrels! "Get... Get away from me! I'm a monster!"

"Tauroneo! Gah! Damn fracture, wait! You're wasting your life! Get back here! Gah! Damn leg... Ouch! Gotta get help! Tauroneo! Stop!" But sadly, Tauroneo was gone. "That bastard, Jill would've died anyway, loss of blood. Ah! Damn leg! Help me, someone!"

"Zihark, I'm sorry... I am sorry that you got hurt from Jill and Tauroneo's outbursts..."

"It.. it's nothing queen. Please, don't worry about me. I'll be fine, but we need to track down Tauroneo."

"Zihark, you shouldn't be worrying about that. I have Leonardo, and Nolan searching for him. He'll be found, he can't get far in his armour..."

"Thank you, queen. But, ah! My fractures, they are nothing, I must go myself!"

"No! You have already broken both your left arm and right leg. You can't go anywhere! You also have fractures in your skull, ribcage, and right arm. You can't go anywhere! Isn't that right, Pelleas?

"Yes, my queen. I'm sorry, Zihark, but you're in no condition to go anywhere."

"Nephenee! Where did you go? I go shopping, and when I come back, you're not here! I do have feelings!"

"Sorry Heather... I was just helping a friend, Y'know, Haar, he needed a new job..." Heather frowned at that.

"Why? I thought he and Jill were running a business together."

"Nope. Sadly, Jill cheated on him, and then he left. The business has probably collapsed, sadly, no-one's left to run it."

"Oh! That's not good! But, wouldn't Jill run it?"

"Nope, she was killed, she committed treason. Haar wouldn't even go to her funeral."

"Awww... That sucks. Anyway, dear. I thought we could have some _fun _when you got home. What do you think?" Heather smirked. Nephenee immediately understood what Heather wanted, she raised her eyebrow.

"Er, are you sure? I don't think that-"

"Shut up, you know you want to, now take of your clothes, and let me violate you."

"Fine, but I won't have lesbian sex with you, just kissing and feeling."

"Fine, fine. Party Pooper."

Haar smiled. The King and Queen had been good to him, they had given him a luxury townhouse near the palace, as well as a whole stable and warehouse to start his business. He had, against Nephenee's wishes, decided to start a Dragon Breeding Company. He had been given an empty warehouse, to convert into a large nursery, and two large stables, as well as 3 dragons, all of them black. He had also been given a large sum of money to start his business. "So, what do you think, Carino? Pretty sweet set-up, don'tcha think?"

"(Oh yeah, boss. I get to mate, finally, and you get to make millions, finally!)"

"Ha ha. I don't think we'll be making too much money, but, we will make more than that crappy packaging company..."

"(You sure boss? I mean... we did make a pretty penny from that company... And I'll miss the snacks Jill gave me...)"

"Shut up about that bitch. She and Sothe have been dead for 7 days now. What I'm worried about is Tauroneo. They still haven't found him yet, and Zihark is getting worse and worse."

"(Whatcha mean by that?)"

Zihark refuses to do anything but worry about Tauroneo... His condition is getting worse and worse... He isn't even eating anymore..."

"(Woah! You gotta be kidding me boss! Not eating, that's like, not living!)"

"Yeah, of course. It's a good thing he's drinking, at least. Micaiah is trying to do something... Good girl, that one... Always looking out for her subjects."

"(I think you mean her future husband.)" Haar looked at Carino with raised eyebrows.

"What do you know? Please. The only one she ever loved was Sothe."

"(That's what they all say, boss...)" If Carino did what Haar thought he did, then Carino shook his head, sadly..."

"Yeah, yeah... Whatever, she'll probably either stay single, and leave the bloodline, or have some kids with Pelleas. Either is good with me."

"(And again, that's what they always say... Say, boss, you ever think of getting round to running the business?)"

"Oh right... Jill always did the paper work..." Haar shook his head sadly, and then picked up a resumé. He sighed, it was all about breeding small things, like Pegasus's. He picked another one up, and then jumped out of his seat! "Carino! Look at this!

_Name: Ike_

_Age: 20_

_Speciality: Anything to do with discipline, or maybe even with fighting. Really, I need a job._

And that was it. "(Oh my god, boss! Ike is trying to work for you! Except! Except!)"

"Well, I don't know if I can... He doesn't have any good skills that might come in handy..."

"(Boss! Just teach him something simple! I can't wait to see his face again!)"

"Well, ok, if it means _**that **_much to you." Haar printed a big "ACCEPTED" on the very empty piece of paper.

"(Hey, boss... Didja hafta do such a big accepted thingy on it?)"

"No. But I like doing big letters, and I don't often get to do them." Haar said, defensively.

"(I thought that BIG letters were for little kids...)" Carino gave Haar a sceptical glance.

"Shut up. Who doesn't like big letters?! Anyway, I have to go find Ike. Remember to stay safe, and don't let any burglars or Dragon Stealers in. Got it?"

"(Yeah, yeah boss. You can count on me.)"

Yes, I did it. I had a Non-Described Yuri scene. I hope your all happy. Now SHUT UP and leave me alone so that I can torture myself in quietness. Ok? Ok?! It's not ok, is it... Bastards. I'll be back. And if you don't review I'll f'ing murder you.

CIAO

Munchlax Mastah


End file.
